Tal como una epidemia
by Fannyneko-chan
Summary: Pues si como dice el titulo, el PersonajexLector parece epidemia y ah llegado hasta mi,así que si son de los que les gusta han llegado al lugar correcto, al menos eso creo. Pero para estar segura mejor entren y lean.
1. Hibari Kyoya primera parte

Ok, no se como que esto de personaje lector me gusto y me dije a mi misma, si los demás lo hacen porque yo no

Lily: se sentía excluida.

Calla Lily, pero es cierto… bueno regresando al asunto mis historias serán un tanto diferentes no contaran de un solo capitulo pero tampoco serán de 8 o más, a lo mucho será capítulos por personaje. Ah por cierto mi Inner, si esa molesta tipa que se entromete en mi vida.

LiLy: Hey sigo aquí

-La ignora- se ha bautizado (?) su nombre es lily, saluda lily –la mencionada levanta la mano en razón de saludo-

Bueno como no quiero aburrir les dejo con el capitulo.

**Aviso: Este capitulo ha sido resubido debido a que por fallas tecnicas salio con oraciones y palabras incompletas, sin más que decir, disfruten.**

_**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece es de la gran Amano-sama**_

* * *

**Hibari Kyoya**

Estabas recostada cómodamente en la azotea, habías decidido saltarte el resto de las clases, realmente no te agradaban mucho las multitudes y por ende las personas.

Hmm, no creo que debería hacer esto mi primer día.-murmuraste mientras seguías mirando al cielo, acababas de ser transferida a la secundaria Namimori, era tu primera vez en una escuela ya que hasta ahora recibías clases privadas, tan maravillosas para ti ya que no tenias que soportar estar con personas estúpidas, pero ah bendita idea de tus padres el de trasladarte.-Simples molestias.-mascullaste mientras te levantabas y revisabas tu reloj observando que efectivamente llevabas vario tiempo ahí arriba, tanto que solo faltaba dos clases para terminar. Decidiste seguir descansando mientras recordabas tu día.

Habías asistido a tus clases normalmente hasta la hora del almuerzo, te habías presentado a los que ahora serían tus compañeros, aburridos a tu vista, te hiciste no notar mucho y aquellos que se atrevían a acercarse no recibían más que una simple sonrisa burlona y palabras irientes, entre todos tus compañeros lograste divisar a una chica con peinado parecido a una piña y un parche que la hacían sobresalir, te pareció interesante al igual que el grupo que estaba con ella.

Quizas...no..son simples idiotas.-pensaste, desechando la idea de tomarles importancia_._

Estabas a punto de caer en brazos de Morfeo cuando un ruido llamo tu atención, la puerta había sido abierta.

Tch.-pronunciaste mientras te levantabas y te escondías, no era que fueras cobarde, solo que si alguien te descubría se vería mal en tu expediente. Te posicionaste detrás de una pequeña estructura de cemento asomando tu cabeza para lograr ver quien se acercaba. Divisaste una cabellera negra perteneciente a un joven que sería clasificado apuesto, portaba el típico uniforme estudiantil excepto que este portaba una especie de gakuran sobre sus hombros, notaste una peculiar banda en la manga izquierda.

Comité disciplinario.-alcanzaste a leer.-simples simplones.-dijiste en voz baja pero no lo suficiente para poder pasar desapercibida por el azabache.

Sal de ahí herbívora.-escuchaste decir.

Diste un pequeño saltito, pensando en como rayos pudo escucharte, resignada te levantaste del lugar y con una mirada altanera contestaste.-¿Herbívora? Escucha bien, no tengo ganas de gastar mi tiempo con una simple persona como tú, así que me retiro.-te dispusiste a marcharte del sitio, era cierto no querías golpear a ese pobre chico, no sería divertido, lo mejor era que te retiraras y lo dejaras vivir. Estabas a punto de tomar el pomo de la puerta cuando un objeto metálico rozo tu mejilla.

Escucha tú, herbívora.-hablo el chico mientras que retiraba lo que tú identificaste como tonfas.-al parecer eres la chica nueva.-dijo esta vez haciendo que voltearas a verlo.- (nombre y apellido), supongo.-pronuncio mientras ponía una de sus tonfas en tu cuello.- considérate con suerte te dejare ir sin morderte hasta la muerte, sin embargo.- volvió a decir mientras ejercía mayor presión sobre tu cuello.-si vuelves a saltarte las clases ten por seguro que si lo hare.

No necesito tus tratos especiales.-contestaste tajante mientras que te liberabas y salías del lugar claramente enojada.-porque rayos no lo golpee.-pensaste mientras bajabas los peldaños

* * *

Al día siguiente empezaste tu rutina, te levantaste, duchaste y desayunaste, saliste temprano de tu apartamento, vivías sola, siempre habías sido muy independiente así que no te molesto que tus padres te dejaran en un apartamento sola mientras ellos estaban a varios kilómetros de distancia, creías saber la razón de porque te mandaron a estudiar lejos de tu hogar, pero sinceramente no le dabas importancia.

Una vez llegado a la escuela entraste a tu salón, observando que nadie había llegado todavía eso te agrado y con lentitud te dirigiste a tu pupitre el cual se encontraba al fondo cerca de la ventana, dejaste tus cosas y te recostaste mientras tu mirada se dirigía a la ventana, estuviste así por unos escasos cinco minutos ya que escuchaste como la puerta se abria, volteaste a ver aun recostada de quien se trataba encontrándote con una mirada violeta y un peculiar peinado.

La chica piña.-pensaste mientras volteabas de nuevo tu mirada, para ser interrumpida por una suave voz.

Etto… Buenos…días.-saludo la chica mientras tomaba asiento, ella se sentaba delante de ti.

…Buenos días.-saludaste solo por cortesía, para después volver a recostarte, estabas apunto de adentrarte a tus sueños cuando una duda se te hizo presente.-Oye.-Pronunciaste llamando la atención de la chica.-Sabes quién es el idiota de las tonfas.

Idiota de las tonfas.-Volvió a repetir tus palabras mientras posaba su dedo en su barbilla pensando.- quizás hablas de Hibari-san.-contesto ella después de un momento.

Así que Hibari.-murmuraste.-Gracias, emm

Chrome Dokuro.-Se presento ella dándote una sonrisa.

(Nombre y Apellido).-Te presentaste, y por alguna extraña razón sonreíste de lado, poco después de eso la puerta volvió abrirse dejando ver a un castaño y sus amigos saludando a ambas, y tu de nuevo volviste a ignorarles, dejando extrañada a la peli morada.

**To be continued (?)**

* * *

Muy bien eh aquí la primera parte de tres, si lo se quedo corto pero es que la imaginación se cortó así de la nada.

LiLy: La autora se disculpa debido a que no ha actualizado sus demás fics, pero promete hacerlo lo más pronto posible.

Bueno, que más era, ah ya recuerdo, si quieren de algún personaje en especial déjenmelo en un review o mándenmelo por PM.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Hibari Kyoya segunda parte

**Bueno subi esto más rapido de lo que pense, no se preocupen las demás las actualizare pronto, de hecho ya tengo escrito un capitulo de "Kawai maid-kun", otro de "Eh de la mafia yo", y voy a la mitad del de "Dame-tsuna o Vongola Decimo" y sobre la traducción de la segunda parte de "El cielo de las lagrimas" bueno ese tendran que esperar más porque se me borro el archivo y ya lo había terminado, y bueno las otras historias las subire dentro de una semana, porque bueno eso los tengo en mi memoria, la cual esta en casa de mi abuela.**

**Lily: Bueno ya para no aburrir eh aqui la continuación.**

**_Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no le pertenece a Fannyneko-chan_  
**

**_es propiedad de Amano-san_**

* * *

**Hibari Kyoya **

Había pasado un mes desde tu transferencia y por alguna extraña razón te volviste, por así decirlo amiga de Chrome y los demás, al principio te molestaba que te siguieran, pero después de un tiempo les encontraste interesantes eh incluso no tan idiotas como pensabas, aunque a veces hartaban tu paciencia y terminabas desquitándote con el pobre castaño o algún estúpido que se cruzara en tu camino, con quien mejor te llevabas era con chrome y Hana, esta última parecía que te entendía porque no hablaba de estupideces como las demás chicas, y chrome, bueno detrás de la apariencia de niña inocente se encontraba una sádica chica. Para acabarla, por así decirlo, por alguna razón más extraña terminaste siendo la secretaria del comité disciplinario y entablaste una relación amigos-enemigos, con el idiota de las tonfas, como solías decirle, y por más que odiaras aceptarlo te era agradable estar con esas personas.

Herbívora.-Te llamo Hibari.-Prepárame un té.-Te ordeno mientras revisaba algunos papeles de su escritorio.

No soy tu criada, prepáralo tú mismo.-Le contestaste ignorando su orden mientras seguías haciendo tu trabajo, revisar más papeles que misteriosamente incrementaron desde tu llegada.

Eres una herbívora y yo soy tu jefe así que hazlo.-Te ordeno conteniendo su ira asesina.

…No…-volviste a responderle, haciéndole enojar y antes de que te volviera a ordenar te paraste del sillón de cuero en el que estabas, tomaste los papeles y se los dejaste en el escritorio.-eh terminado así que me marcho, y prepárate tú mismo el té no seas flojo hibari-baka.-dijiste mientras te retirabas y sobabas tu cuello, realmente querías ir a casa a descansar, habías estado desde hace horas trabajando y ya casi anochecía, sin mencionar que no habías comido nada más que una barrita que te regalo Chrome.-tengo ganas de hamburguesa.-Pensaste tomando el pomo de la puerta por un par de segundos para después esquivar ágilmente una tonfa que se dirigía hacia ti.

A donde crees que vas herbívora.-te hablo amenazante.-Por desobedecer mis órdenes te morderé hasta la muerte.-volvió a decir mientras se abalanzaba contra ti.

Rápidamente sacaste debajo de tu falda tu fiable arma, una especie de pequeña barra metálica que se podía alargar al apretar un simple botón, deteniendo así el ataque que te iba dirigido.

Moh, hibari-baka no tengo ganas de pelear, ya es tarde, tengo hambre.-empezaste a hablar mientras esquivabas y contraatacabas.- y quiero comer hamburguesas.-finalizaste, no esperando que el azabache se detuviera, sorprendentemente se detuvo guardando sus tonfas.-que rayos pasa.-te dijiste mentalmente, hibari kyoya el sádico de las peleas se detenía en medio de una batalla, quedaste en un leve shock mientras el prefecto pasaba de ti y abría la puerta.

Que rayos esperas herbívora.-Te dijo haciéndote despertar.

Creo que después de todo es humano y también le dio hambre.-Fue tu resolución mientras salías de la oficina y emprendías tu camino a casa.

Porque rayos me sigues.-Pronunciaste mientras seguías caminando, y nuevamente no obtuviste respuesta, decidiste ignorarlo seguro su casa quedaba por la tuya y él no te seguía.- Ah bueno.-Murmuraste vencida. Mientras que a una considerable distancia, medio metro, detrás de ti caminaba el azabache en silencio.

Bueno por lo menos ya no tendré que soportar su presencia.-te dijiste mientras sacabas la llave de tu casa y abrías la puerta y cerrabas detrás de ti, solo para escuchar un pequeño golpe, volteaste y ahí detrás de tu puerta se encontraba un golpeado hibari sobándose la nariz. Te le quedaste viendo a sus ojos un par de segundo para después gritar.-Que demonios crees que haces entrando a mi casa Hibari-baka.

Cállate herbívora, dijiste que comerías hamburguesas y como soy tu jefe debes alimentarme.-Te respondió mientras cerraba la puerta y pasaba nuevamente de ti.

Qué clase de estúpida lógica es esa.-Gritaste en tu mente.- Tranquilízate, solo dale una maldita hamburguesa y haz que se largue.-te dijiste mientras avanzabas a la cocina, en la cual ya se encontraba hibari esperando su hamburguesa.

Tardare un poco en hacerlas, lárgate a ver televisión.-Le dijiste recibiendo un simple bufido como contestación, una vez que se fue a la sala te dirigiste a tu alcoba a cambiarte el uniforme por un short negro y una blusa blanca de tirantes junto con unas pantuflas de pájaro amarillo que por alguna extraña razón te recordaba a la mascota del azabache, cuando terminaste de cambiarte te dirigiste a preparar las hamburguesas y como la sala tenía vista a la cocina pudiste observar a un entretenido hibari viendo televisión.-Tch, se comporta como si fuera su casa.-murmuraste mientras seguías preparando lo que sería su cena.

Un par de minutos después se encontraban cenando, pero no en el comedor, ya que empezó un programa que tanto tu como hibari gustaban y se quedaron cenando en la sala, tu por alguna extraña razón volteaste tu vista al azabache impactándote por lo que veías, ahí frente a ti, hibari, el idiota de las tonfas, el demonio de Namimori, él sádico prefecto, estaba sonriendo como niño pequeño, te frotaste los ojos creyendo que era una ilusión, pero no era completamente real lentamente sacaste tu teléfono y cuando estabas a punto de seleccionar la opción de cámara hibari volteo a verte regresando a su cara habitual,-rayos.-maldijiste, sin embargo su habitual ceño fruncido duro poco, ya que de un momento a otro empezó a examinarte de arriba abajo, claro el azabache se acababa de dar cuenta que te habías cambiado de ropa, sin embargo su mirada te causaba un poco de nerviosismo.-¿Qué?-exclamaste ya harta de su mirada, pero no obtuviste respuesta alguna de parte de él, solo regreso su mirada al televisor.

Parecía que Dios te odiaba, cuando por fin lograste que se quisiera largar de tu casa, ya que después de terminar de cenar quiso seguir viendo televisión, una lluvia empezó, claro que tú lo hubieras mandado a su casa no importara si se empapaba, pero cuando ibas a hacerlo recordaste al hibari sonriente y algo dentro de ti no pudo resistir esa ternura, fue como cuando estabas lista para golpear a tsuna pero su cara de cachorro abandonado te hizo arrepentirte y mejor te fuiste a pelear con hibari.

Mierda, porque tuve que ver eso.-Te maldijiste mentalmente

Ah Hibari no parecía importarle la lluvia y estaba listo para irse, quizás lo dejarías irse, de todos modos a ti que te importaba, pero de repente una fugaz imagen cruzo por tu mente. Hibari con orejas y cola de gato, dentro de una caja de cartón, empapado por la lluvia y con un letrero que decía adóptenme.

Me hace mal juntarme con kyoko.-murmuraste mientras tomabas la muñeca de hibari eh impedías que se marchara, dicha acción hizo que este te volteara a verte confundido.-Si enfermas y mueres tendré que hacer todo tu trabajo.-pusiste de excusa.- puedes quedarte aquí por hoy, después de todo vivo sola.

Dejaste a un confundido hibari en la sala mientras te dirigías a tu habitación, para después regresar con una pijama color morada y con un pequeño canario en la camisa, la habías comprado para regalársela a tu padre, pero total comprabas otra y listo.-Ponte esto.-Le ordenaste entregándole la ropa.

No me ordenes herbívora,-te contesto tomando la ropa.

O lo haces, o tu uniforme se arruga.-le contestaste haciéndole pensar.

Solo lo hago por mi uniforme.-murmuro Hibari.-Donde está el baño

Al fondo a la derecha.-Contestaste triunfante, cuando hibari finalmente salió tú te encontrabas en la sala con un par de cobijas y una almohada,-Ah, ya acabaste.-volteaste a verlo, -la pijama realmente le sienta bien-pensaste,-en que rayos pienso.-te regañaste mentalmente.

Que es eso.-Te pregunto señalando a la improvisada cama,

Un sillón con un par de cobijas y una almohada.-le contestaste rápidamente.

Eso lo se.-Te contesto un tanto enojado,-pregunto por qué.

Porque solo hay una cama.-contestaste, y de repente una idea cruzo tu cabeza.-O es que acaso eres un pervertido y querías que durmiéramos juntos.- le insinuaste pícaramente, al parecer el juntarte con el otro cabeza de piña, entiéndase mukuro, te afectaba, pero te daba muy buenas ideas para molestar a la "alondra" como piña-san le llamaba.

...no…-respondió después de unos segundos.

Aja, como digas.-seguiste.-bueno es tarde y mañana tengo que despertar temprano por culpa de alguien, así que buenas noches.-dijiste mientras te dirigías al sillón y hibari te observaba extrañado.- el cuarto esta una puerta antes que el baño.-hablaste corriéndolo, pensabas dejarle la cama al azabache, lo conocías y sabías muy bien que era un tanto vanidoso y de seguro no aceptaba otra cosa más que dormir en la cama.

Te recostaste y aplaudiste dos veces para apagar las luces de la sala.-Largo.-Pronunciaste al observar que el prefecto seguía ahí.

Realmente eres una estúpida herbívora.-le escuchaste decir, ibas a reclamarle cuando sentiste unos brazos tomarte y cargarte al estilo novia.

H-hey, que haces bájame.-Reclamaste mientras intentabas zafarte, cosa que fue inútil ya que te tenía muy bien agarrada.-Sueltame, Hibari-baka.-gritaste.

Muy bien.-Te contesto mientras te dejaba caer sobre la cama.

Qué diablos crees que haces.-Gritaste enojada y un poco sonrojada.

Llevarte a donde perteneces.-Te contesto, volteando a otro lado.

Pero…-intentaste hablar.

No me importa dormir en el sillón.-Te interrumpió, sorprendiéndote, Hibari estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando hablaste.

En ese caso no me importa compartir la cama.-Susurraste lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchada y sonrojarte unos segundos después.- Eh, quiero decir, la cama es amplia…-empezaste señalando el espacio.- Lo que quiero decir es… bueno haz lo que quieras.-Exclamaste mientras te cubrías con las cobijas, poco después sentiste un peso al lado opuesto de la cama y caíste rendida a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Suave y calientito.-murmuraste apegándote más a "tu almohada".-hmm, huele bien, como a hibari.-volviste a murmurar acomodándote mejor.- Espera Hibari.-Exclamaste abriendo tus ojos, notando que "tu almohada" se trataba del bien formado pecho de hibari en el cual te encontrabas acurrucada, además unos brazos rodeaban tu cintura apegándote más al azabache, te sonrojaste monumentalmente eh intentaste zafarte antes de que hibari despertara, lo hiciste lo más rápido posible, pero no fue suficiente ya que al intentar moverte el azabache despertó mirándote con duda.- …Buenos días…emm, puedes….- pronunciaste señalando sus brazos haciendo que el chico se diera cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban y te soltara rápidamente.

Que crees que haces herbívora.-Exclamo levantándose de la cama.

Eso debería preguntar yo, hibari-baka.-Respondiste mientras tu cara regresaba a su tono natural.

….-Hibari se quedó en silencio y te miro firmemente a tus ojos (color) para después exclamar ambos al mismo tiempo.- Nadie sabrá nada.-decidieron dejarlo de lado y seguir normalmente, no contando que un hombre apuesto de patillas rizadas les observaba.

**To be continued...**

* * *

Si conocen los jóvenes titanes imagínense que es la barra de metal que usa robín.

Si, en este fic Reborn es adulto.


	3. Hibari Kyoya Tercera Parte

**Bueno después de tanto tiempo eh aqui el capitulo disfruten**

**Lily: La autora lamenta el retraso.**

_**Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece es propiedad de la grandiosa Akira Amano**_

* * *

Había pasado ya tiempo desde esa "escena" tanto que ya te encontrabas a principios de mayo.

-Calor.-murmuraste mientras te abanicabas con un cuaderno, te encontrabas en la azotea almorzando a una considerable distancia con tsuna y los demás.

Chaos.-Se escuchó una masculina voz.

Siempre me pregunto… de donde sale.-hablaste dirigiendo tu vista a Tsuna.

Ni yo tengo idea.-Te respondió el castaño soltando un suspiro.-¿Qué sucede Reborn? ¿Tiene que ver con Vongola?-Pregunto Tsuna mientras pasaba su mano por sus cabellos. Te habías enterado de alguna extraña manera que era Vongola, y quien era realmente tsuna y sus amigos, todo sucedió un par de semana antes, una familia enemiga te ataco mientras ibas rumbo a tu casa, claro que pudiste derrotarlos aunque no eran pocos, cuando le preguntaste a uno el porque te respondieron que era porque tenías conexiones con Vongola, al principio no entendiste a lo que se refería y lo dejaste pasar pero días después volvieron a atacarte aunque esta vez te encontrabas junto con Tsuna y chrome, quedaste en leve shock cuando te lo contaron pero después lo tomaste natural, ahora entendías porque te habían llamado la atención ese peculiar grupo.

Hmm, no es lugar para hablar, Varia te está esperando junto con tus guardianes -Hablo reborn.-Así que muévete.- Volvió a hablar mientras pateaba a su alumno.

Y así desaparecieron todos los chicos, chrome se había quedado ya que según tsuna no era bueno que faltara a clases y que no sería necesario que ella fuera.

Suspiraste mientras tomabas tu tercer jugo del día.

Dime (nombre)-chan, a ti te gusta Hibari-san.-Pregunto inocentemente kyoko haciendo que escupieras todo el jugo que tomabas.

¿Eh?-Exclamaste.-c-como puedes creer eso.-respondiste mientras limpiabas los rastros de jugo, bien, no negabas que Hibari era guapo y todo, pero, gustar… no señor eso no era posible… o ¿si?

Vamos admite que es lindo.-Volvió a hablar kyoko.-Además formarían una linda pareja.-Dijo mientras corazoncitos salían detrás de ella.

Kyoko-chan tiene razón, (nombre)-chan y hombre nube se ven bien juntos.-Apoyo Chrome.- Además, parece que a hombre nube le gusta (nombre)-chan.

Eh, …¿en serio?-Preguntaste un tanto interesada.

Cierto, cierto, Hibari-san odia las multitudes y no se lleva bien con la mayoría de las personas, pero con (nombre)-chan parece llevarse muy bien, es más hasta deja que le ayudes con el trabajo del comité, cosa que es extraña.-Contesto kyoko mientras guardaba sus cosas.

Aun así, dudo que le guste.-Respondiste casi en un murmullo, no querías darte ilusiones, quizás él no te amaba como tú a él… -espera, como que lo amo, eso, eso no es posible-pensaste mientras tu cara adquiría un pequeño carmesí.

A sí que si te gusta, lo sabía.-Exclamo kyoko al notar tu pequeño sonrojo.

C-claro que no, ni siquiera nos vemos después de la escuela y cuando estamos juntos no la pasamos peleando, eso es imposible.-Gritaste mientras tu cara se ponía más roja.

(Nombre)-chan, no deberías esconder tus sentimientos.-te aconsejo Chrome mientras ponía su mano en tu hombro.

Pero, es que yo no sé qué es el amor.-Contestaste mientras te deprimías un poco, era cierto, aun si tú en verdad lo amabas no sabías nada sobre eso, la primera vez que te enamoraste acabaste con el corazón roto y no querías que volviera a pasar.

Si esperas a que ese mono dé el primer paso morirás sin conocer el amor.-Hablo Hana esta vez la cual había permanecido callada hasta el momento.-Si de verdad quieres conocerlo tienes que tener tú la iniciativa, ¿Qué acaso no eres lo suficientemente valiente?

Eso era cierto, después de todo eras tú, eras (nombre y apellido), y no eras una cobarde ni siquiera en el tema del amor, confesarías tus sentimientos, pero… -¿Cómo?-Preguntaste.

Si no mal recuerdo dentro mañana es el cumpleaños de ese mono, verdad Dokuro.-Hablo Hana dirigiendo su vista a la peli morada.

Hmm, es cierto mañana es el cumpleaños de Hibari-san.-Respondió.

Eso es, mañana le confesaras tus sentimientos después de darle su regalo.-Exclamo contenta Kyoko.

**Al día siguiente**

Estabas nerviosa, por primera vez en toda tu vida estabas nerviosa, las piernas te temblaban y las manos te sudaban, el día de ayer kyoko y Chrome te arrastraron al centro comercial para comprar el regalo de confesión, -como le habían llamado-, y ahora entre tus manos se encontraba una pequeña caja color morada, había llegado el momento, las clases habían terminado y tú como secretaria del comité tenías que quedarte hasta tarde.

Suspiraste.-es ahora o nunca.-murmuraste mientras te armabas de valor y tocabas esperando una contestación, escuchaste un suave adelante y te dispusiste a abrir la puerta, rápidamente tus ojos visualizaron al culpable de tu nerviosismo; Hibari Kyoya, se encontraba con la mirada perdida en sus papeles, te adentraste a la sala y posaste frente a su escritorio ocultando el regalo detrás de ti.

Llegas tarde.-Le escuchaste decir.

Tranquilizaste lo más que pudiste tu respiración y te dispusiste a hablar.-H-hibari.-Tartamudeaste logrando llamar su atención.

Él dirigió su vista hacia ti observándote claramente sonrojada cosa que le sorprendió.

Y-yo…-seguiste.- yo…

Habla rápido herbívora.-te apresuro perdiendo la paciencia.

Perdiste la poca cordura que te quedaba y lo tomaste de la camisa jalándolo hacia ti mientras le dabas un tímido y corto beso. Lo soltaste y cuando caíste en cuenta de lo que hiciste tu cara se encendió en un vivo carmín.-eh… l-lo siento.-Fue lo único que pronunciaste mientras te disponías a irte pero una mano impidió tu escape.

Hibari había sostenido tu muñeca y atraído hacia él propiciándote otro beso, el cual después de unos segundos correspondiste torpemente, era un dulce beso, pero como lo bueno no es para siempre tuvieron que separarse cuando los molestos pulmones pidieron oxígeno.

Pero… porque.-Preguntaste mientras tomabas aire, tenías miedo de que eso solo hubiera sido para molestarte y vengarse de lo que habías hecho.

Era lo que querías o no herbívora.-Te respondió mientras tomaba tu mentón.- Provocaste a este carnívoro, así que ahora me perteneces.-Hablo mientras te volvía a besar, y tú por la alegría tiraste el regalo que traías llamando la atención de hibari.

¿Qué es esto?-Te pregunto tomando la bolsa.

Bueno, hoy es tu cumpleaños ¿verdad hibari?, eso es tu regalo.-Le contestaste.

Hmm, solo dime kyoya.-Te respondió mientras abría el regalo dejando ver dos llaveros, uno de un erizo y otro de un pájaro amarillo.

Bueno, no es mucho pero, cuando los vi me recordaron a ti.-Admitiste mientras bajabas un poco la mirada.

Desde cuando actúas tan herbívora.-Te pregunto burlón.

Es tú maldita culpa.-Gritaste sonrojada mientras levantabas tu mirada.

En ese caso, solo yo quiero ver esa parte herbívora tuya.-Te susurro al oído para después morder tu lóbulo.

Eres un tonto pervertido.-Murmuraste haciendo un puchero, segundos después la "tierna" escena se esfumo con el sonido de tu celular, abriste el mensaje que te habían enviado, el destinatario era desconocido pero aun así decidiste leerlo.

_Estúpida (nombre), así que era cierto, bueno si no quieres que divulgue esta foto tendrás que ser mi esclava de ahora en adelante, o hasta que me aburra, tu primera tarea será ser la tutora de Dame-tsuna en matemáticas y pertenecer a Varia, si no lo cumples divulgare la información que tengo en mis manos. Atentamente: El mejor asesino del mundo Reborn._

Leíste el mensaje y notaste que había un archivo adjunto, lo abriste, te temblaron las manos y tu cara se ruborizo completamente, el archivo se trataba de una imagen pero no de cualquier imagen, si no que era una en la que tú y hibari se encontraban dormidos y abrazados en tu cama, Hibari noto tu reacción y se acercó a observar, inmediatamente su semblante paso a uno enojado y saco sus tonfas.

Espera, kyoya ¿a dónde vas?-le gritaste mientras lo veías marcharse, en definitiva, el amor era difícil pero bueno, eras lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerle frente a eso, aun sí entre tus problemas se encontraba un extorsionista como reborn.

* * *

**Tachan, acabo**

**Lily: Pero tardaste en actualizar ¬¬**

**No tenía imaginación si?, bueno lo siento últimamente eh estado ida y no llega la imaginación, y si llega se corta rápidamente.**

**Lily: les pido la disculpen, es una floja e idiota autora, pero aun así hace lo mejor que puede, sobre la siguiente historia sigue una de Dino, de la cual por cierto ya tiene el primer capitulo pero quizás tarde en los demás.**

**Nuevamente les pido perdón y si quieren de algún personaje en especial déjenme un review o mándenme un PM, les prometo intentare no tardar tanto, bueno es todo Chao.**


	4. Cavallone Dino Parte Uno

**Bueno, bueno yo de nuevo, esta vez les traigo una de Dino a pedido de artemisa93**

**Lily: quedo un poco corto pero espera que les guste**

**Bueno ya para no alargar la cosa, les dejo el capitulo.**

_**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no es propiedad mia, si no de Akira Amano**_

**Para: Artemisa93**

**Dino Cavallone**

* * *

Estabas sentada en una de las bancas del aeropuerto un tanto aburrida.- 5:30 y aun nada.-te dijiste a ti misma mientras veías por décima vez tu celular, llevabas más de media hora ahí sentada y no aparecía la dichosa persona que te recogería, y como no conocías la ciudad no podías marcharte sola. A tu amado padre de la nada se le ocurrió mandarte a Italia sin darte una clara explicación, y tu como siempre le obedecías, aceptaste sin negarte pensando en lo divertido que sería, sin embargo no contaste con que un conocido de tu padre te recogería, conocido que aún no llegaba y tú te desesperabas, según tu padre le reconocerías fácilmente, era un joven 2 años mayor que tú, pelirrubio y un poco torpe, que siempre estaba acompañado de un hombre pelinegro mayor que él.

Que clara descripción.-Murmuraste irónicamente, habías buscado a alguien con esa descripción pero no lo encontrabas por ningún lado, estabas decidida a irte por tu cuenta, ir a comer algo y buscar un hotel en donde quedarte esa noche para después llamarle a tu padre y contarle lo sucedido, estabas a punto de irte cuando una conversación llamo tu atención.

No lo puedo creer, ya es tarde.-Se dijo para sí mismo un pelirrubio.

Tranquilo jefe, de seguro esta por aquí.-Le tranquilizo un hombre mayor.

Quizás ellos son.-pensaste recordando la descripción, pero inmediatamente rechazaste esa idea al observar el aura elegante que lo rodeaba.-Nah, él no es torpe.-dijiste finalmente mientras tomabas una de tus 4 maletas.

Y si la han secuestrado.-Exclamo nuevamente el joven.- Si eso paso Reborn me matara.-Volvió a decir mientras palidecía.

Creo que eso… sería posible.-Murmuro el hombre pelinegro.

No, seguro primero me torturara y después me matara lentamente mientras me hace comer pastelillos de Bianchi.-Pronuncio el joven mientras empezaba a hacer caras raras, y tú al verlas no pudiste evitar reír un poco, y, para tu mala suerte ambos sujetos voltearon a verte haciendo que te detuvieras y te pusieras un poco nerviosa.

Y-yo lo siento.-te disculpaste mientras hacías una reverencia.

Romario,-Pronuncio el chico.-Podría ser…

Quizás jefe, concuerda con la descripción.-contesto el mencionado.

Ante tal respuesta el rubio se acercó a ti inspeccionándote de pies a cabeza, haciéndote poner más nerviosa.

Tú, de casualidad no eres (Nombre y Apellido).-Pregunto poniéndose serio.

Eh… si.-contestaste aun nerviosa, viendo como lentamente el chico bajaba su cabeza, para después gritar eufóricamente y abrazarte.

Me has salvado la vida.-susurro a tu oído, haciéndote sonrojar.

Hm, jefe debería dejar sus amoríos para después.-Interrumpió el mayor, haciendo que el rubio se diera cuenta de sus acciones, te soltara y se pusiera rojo como un tomate.

Lo siento, me emocione.-se excusó.- Bueno mi nombre es Dino, Cavallone Dino.-se presentó mientras extendía su mano.- Y vengo a recogerte.

Ya era hora.-pensaste mientras tomabas su mano.- Un gusto Cavallone-san.

Solo dime Dino o Dino-nii.-te contradijo mientras te mostraba una sonrisa que logró cautivarte.

Bueno debes tener hambre cierto.-Pregunto mientras tu simplemente asentías.-En ese caso vamos al lugar en donde vivirás a partir de ahora.-Te dijo mientras tomaba tu mano y te arrastraba a un auto deportivo color rojo dejando atrás tus maletas.

E-espere Dino-san mis maletas.-exclamaste deteniéndote y volteando a ver tus preciadas cosas, solo para encontrarte como unos hombres de traje las tomaban y las subían al auto.

No te preocupes ellos se encargaran.-te contesto mientras te volvía arrastrar, para detenerse unos centímetros antes de la puerta del automóvil y voltearte a ver.- Y no me digas Dino-san, me hace sentir viejo.-te reclamo haciendo un puchero realmente lindo.

Kawai.-pensaste.- Pero, pero es vergonzoso llamarlo solo por su nombre o decirle Dino-nii.-le dijiste mientras un carmín cubría tus mejillas.-Además porque tengo que llamarlo Dino-nii.-le reclamaste haciendo un puchero igual que el de él.

Porque siempre eh querido tener una hermanita tan linda como tu.-te contesto sin chistar, haciendo que te sonrojaras peor que un tomate y entraras en shock, cosa que el rubio aprovecho y te subió al auto, mientras tu procesabas todo.

Linda, me dijo linda.-Gritaste en tu mente.-no espera quizás solo estaba siendo cortes, sí, seguro es eso… pero qué tal si no, y realmente cree que soy linda, o solo es porque conoce a mi padre.-discutías internamente sin hacer caso a tu alrededor.-Tranquilízate carajo.-Gritaste finalmente haciendo que el rubio volteara a verte un tanto asustado.-Rayos, lo dije en voz alta.-maldijiste en tu mente.

H-Hemos llegado.-Hablo Dino saliendo de su estupefacción.

Cuando rayos salí del auto.-dijiste en tu mente, ahora no te encontrabas en el hermoso deportivo, sino que más bien enfrente de una gran mansión, incluso más grande que la tuya.-A-aquí viviré.-preguntaste mirando con duda al rubio.

Si, a partir de ahora hasta que te marches.-Te contesto.

¿Sola?-interrogaste de nuevo.

Eh, no, bueno en realidad es mi casa espero no te importe.-Te contesto mientras se pasaba una mano detrás de la nuca y reía nerviosamente.

Oh, claro lo único que me faltaba vivir bajo al mismo techo que él mientras mi cabeza está hecha un desastre.-maldijiste internamente.- Tú me odias verdad.-pronunciaste suavemente mientras mirabas al cielo.

Eh, no, yo no te odio.-Hablo rápidamente Dino que había alcanzado a escucharte, haciendo que voltearas y con una mirada antipática le contestaras.- No esto hablando contigo.-haciendo palidecer al chico.

"De chica dulce cambio a kyoya versión femenina".-grito a sus adentros el rubio.

Ah, bueno que se le puede hacer.-Te dijiste a ti misma mientras caminabas dentro de la mansión arrastrando a un tieso Dino.

* * *

**To be continued…**

Ok me llego la inspiración, espero que les haya gustado, aun no decido cuantos más serán, no sé si solo serán dos capítulos o tres, pero prometo no defraudarles.

Lily: Se aceptan de todo, patadad voladoras, ilusiones macabras, dulces, hasta un lindo review


	5. Cavallone Dino Parte Dos

**Hola, yo aquí de nuevo jodiendo a las personas con mis pésimas historias.**

**Lily: aunque sean pésimas te habías tardado en actualizar, que acaso crees que tardando conseguirás más lectores.**

**Emm si?**

**Lily: -la golpea con un martillo- mejor calla y sigue con la historia.**

**-Se soba- Hai TwT,**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece es propiedad de akira amano yo solo uso sus personajes para fines perversos (?)**

* * *

Te encontrabas comiendo con Tsuna y compañía, aún recordabas la forma… inusual en la que se conocieron.

_**~Flash back~**_

Una joven (color/pelo) cabellera se encontraba paseando por uno de los grandes jardines de la mansión, se podría decir que se encontraba un tanto extasiada debido a la gran sonrisa que surcaba su rostro.

Hoy es el día.-Dijiste al aire mientras acomodabas tus cabellos.-Por fin podré ver a papá.-Exclamaste emocionada, habías estado "viviendo" en esa mansión desde hace un par de semanas y sorprendentemente no habías visto a tu padre, trataste de localizarlo miles de veces pero no lograbas dar con él, o estaba de viaje, o en una junta o simple y sencillamente no contestaba tus llamadas, pero por fin un día cualquiera recibió tu llamada y te prometió ir a verte al día siguiente.-Papá…vendrá.-Pronunciaste mientras te sentabas a la sombra de un árbol y cerrabas lentamente tus ojos, claro estabas tan emocionada que no habías podido dormir la noche anterior y sin más caíste al mundo de los sueños.

-chan,(nombre)-chan.-Escuchaste como te llamaba una angelical voz.-(nombre)-chan despierta.-Volvió a hablar.

Abriste lentamente tus ojos ya que la luz te lastimaba, una vez que tus ojos se acostumbraron divisaste una rubia cabellera, la cual conocías muy bien.-Dino.-Susurraste su nombre.-¿Qué sucede?

Te quedaste dormida.-Contesto el joven sentándose a tu lado.

¿Qué hora es?-Preguntaste alarmada.

Umm, las 2 de la tarde.-Te contesto al mismo tiempo que veía su caro reloj.-¿Por qué?

Quedaste paralizada, habías dormido 2 horas y faltaba poco para que llegara tu padre.-P-papá… no tarda.-Murmuraste mientras te levantabas y salías corriendo rumbo a la mansión dejando a un confundido Dino. Te agilizaste y hacías las cosas con tal rapidez que parecías un tornado, te arreglaste usando un vestido el cual resaltaba tus lindos ojos (color) y dejando tu pelo suelto, querías verte presentable.-Lo logre.-Exclamaste observando el reloj de pared mientras te dabas los últimos toques, oíste un grito de alegría y después uno de horror, te preocupaste ya que provenían del rubio anfitrión, bajaste rápidamente para ver que sucedía encontrándote con Dino tirado en el suelo. Típico de él.

(Nombre)-chan,-Hablo Dino una vez se percató de tu presencia.-perdona el escándalo.

No importa pero, Dino ¿Quiénes son ellos?-Preguntas dirigiendo tu vista a un grupo de jóvenes.

Ah cierto aún no conoces a mi hermanito y sus amigos.-Contesto el rubio mientras se levantaba del piso.-Ellos son Tsuna, Gokudera y Yamamoto.-Los presento mientras señalaba a cada uno.

Hola.-Te saludo el castaño…Tsuna, recordaste.

Un gusto.-Te saludo con una sonrisa el pelinegro, Yamamoto si no mal recordabas.

Esperaste que te saludara el peli gris, pero solo recibiste un simple "hola" seguido de un bufido.-Encantada mi nombre es (nombre).-Te presentaste ofreciendo una sonrisa.

Umm, (nombre)-san espero no le importe pero, ¿Qué hace usted aquí?-Interrogo el castaño.

(Nombre)-chan se quedara conmigo un tiempo, por pedido de su padre.-Contesto Dino mientras temblaba extrañamente al decir lo último.

Ah, comprendo.-Respondió Tsuna.-Entonces, su padre también está en "esto".-Volvió a decir haciendo comillas al aire.

…Si…-Respondió Dino, mientras los demás asentían, y tú no entendías su plática, ¿Qué era en lo que tu padre estaba metido?, según tú, él era parte de una gran organización empresarial, y parte de su trabajo consistía en ser tutor de niños de padres ricos, y así había conocido a Dino, realmente no entendías, pero como no faltaba mucho para que llegara decidiste dejar tus divagaciones para después, dirigiéndote a la sala.

Chaos.-Se escuchó una voz masculina desde la entrada.

Reborn, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Interrogo el castaño tembloroso.

Vengo a ver a alguien Dame-tsuna.-Fue la simple contestación del hitman, mientras entraba con pasos elegantes.

Por cierto Dino-san, ¿Quién es el padre de (nombre)-san?-Pregunto Yamamoto.

Bueno… su padre es...-empezó nervioso el rubio para ser interrumpido por tu grito eufórico.

Papá.-Gritaste una vez que viste al apuesto hombre de patillas, y te aventaste a él como una niña pequeña, dejando anonadados a los presentes.

Espera, él es tu padre.-Gritaron sorprendidos los tres jóvenes.

_**~Fin Flashback~**_

Aun no sabías porque todos estaban tan sorprendidos, digo ¿Qué tenía de malo tu padre?, era gentil, amable, inteligente y apuesto, lo último lo sabias debido a que la mayoría de las mujeres lo decían y papá no lo disimulaba nada. Como fuera era mejor no darle vueltas al asunto.

Papá, ¿Cómo conociste a Tsuna y los demás?-preguntaste, esa duda había surcado tu cabeza hace unos minutos, y tú como hija de Reborn no estarías satisfecha hasta que obtuvieras respuesta.

Del mismo modo que conocí a Dame-Dino.-Te contesto mientras daba otro sorbo a su capuchino.

Ah, así que son herederos.-Dijiste esta vez dirigiendo tu vista a los 3 chicos que ahí se encontraban.- díganme, ¿Qué compañía manejan sus padres?

Emm… bueno.-empezó tsuna tartamudeando.

Mi padre es dueño de una tienda de sushi.-Dijo de la nada el pelinegro.

¡No interrumpas al décimo friki del beisbol!-Grito a todo pulmón gokudera levantándose de su asiento. Obteniendo simplemente una risa de parte de Yamamoto.

Tsuna es nieto de mi jefe, (nombre).-Respondió tu padre acomodando su fedora, la cual nunca se quitaba al menos que fuera para dormir o tomar un baño. (-se imagina a Reborn saliendo de la ducha- o/o )-Podemos hablar un momento a solas (nombre).-Te dijo seriamente, mientras se para de su silla.

Claro papá.-Contestaste inmediatamente, levantándote de tu asiento y siguiéndole, salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a "tu" ahora habitación.-¿Qué sucede papá?

Necesito que hagas algo.-Te dijo serio y cortante.-Tú, tienes que casarte con el hijo de uno de mis conocidos.

Pero…-Titubeaste, tú no querías casarte con alguien más, tú amabas a Dino, si lo amabas lo habías descubierto un par de días después de vivir con él, disfrutabas sus tiernas sonrisas y sus absurdas caídas, no, esta vez no harías lo que te ordenaba tú padre, esta vez tú decidirías.-Lo siento papá, pero me niego a hacerlo

Hmm, y se puede saber la razón.-Pregunto Reborn acomodando su fedora.

Yo… yo amo a alguien más.-Gritaste mientras tu cara adquiría un tono carmín.

No me interesa.-Te contesto secamente.-Te casaras con él y eso es todo.-volvió a hablarte mostrándote una tenebrosa mirada.

Temblaste de miedo, tú padre nunca te había tratado así, pequeñas lagrimas amenazaban de salir de tus (color) ojos, respiraste hondo y gritaste.-Papá idiota.-Para después salir corriendo de ahí, dejando a un reborn levemente shockeado. Saliste de la casa ignorando las preguntas de tsuna y compañía, corriste todo lo que tus piernas te permitían mientras lagrimas bajaban de tus ojos, te detuviste cuando tu cuerpo te pidió reposo; finalmente visualizaste el lugar donde te encontrabas, un hermoso parque que se encontraba en soledad, claro no te sorprendía después de todo ya era tarde, te sentaste en uno de los bancos que ahí se encontraban dando vista a la hermosa fuente que era iluminada por la luz de la luna.-Es algo mágico.-Murmuraste mientras tus lágrimas paraban. Deseabas quedarte un momento más admirando el paisaje pero un par de voces te alertaron, tenías orgullo y no dejarías que nadie te viera así, te levantaste dispuesta a marcharte hasta que escuchaste algo que llamo tu atención.

Es un lugar esplendido no lo crees Dino.-Hablo una madura voz de mujer, mientras te escondías entre los arbustos, no era que fueras chismosa, pero quizás algo de ahí te interesara.

En eso tienes razón.-Hablo esta vez un hombre, miraste a través de los arbustos encontrándote con Dino junto a una hermosa pelirroja.

Pero, ¿está bien que estés aquí? ¿No tenías visitas?-Pregunto la pelirroja apegándose a Dino.-"Aléjate de él perra"-Pensaste mientras contenías tus ganas asesinas.(Lily: perdonen las palabras que pone la autora)

Siendo sinceros, estoy mejor aquí, tengo una visita no muy agradable.-Contesto el rubio, mientras tú decaías.

"Realmente no le agrado"-Pensaste mientras nuevas lágrimas amenazaban por salir.

Además, me agrada tu compañía Carolina, hace mucho que no nos veíamos.-Volvio a hablar Dino mientras pasaba un brazo por su hombro.-Realmente te extrañaba.-Dijo mientras envolvía a carolina en un cálido abrazo.

También me alegra verte de nuevo Dino.-Contesto Carolina correspondiendo el abrazo; era todo ya no lo soportabas ahora lo sabías él amaba a otra mujer, tú nunca fuiste más que la hija de un conocido, solo eras una carga. Te levantaste de tu escondite aprovechando que estaban ocupados y te marchaste con pasos apresurados, aún tenías orgullo, no dejarías que alguien viera a (nombre y apellido) llorar por un amor no correspondido, seguiste divagando por las calles cuando una voz te llamo.

(Nombre), ¿Qué diablos crees que haces caminando sola, en medio de la noche y vestida así?-Grito tú padre delante de ti, tú por simple impulso te lanzaste a sus brazos comenzando a llorar en silencio.

y-yo… yo lo siento padre, lamento el haberte gritado y llamarte idiota, lamento el haberte desobedecido.-Murmuraste mientras seguías llorando en su pecho.

Reborn comprendió y simplemente palmeo tu cabeza reconfortándote, estuvieron así por varios minutos hasta que levantaste la mirada.-Padre, yo… yo me casare con ese hombre.-Dijiste decidida mientras tú padre te miraba con sorpresa.-Pero… por favor llévame a vivir contigo, esa… es mi única condición.-Volviste a hablar mientras lo mirabas rogante.

…Está bien…-Te respondió suspirando.-Mañana pasare por ti, más vale estés lista.

Si padre.-Respondiste mientras te soltabas de sus brazos y subías al lujoso carro que se encontraba frente a ustedes, esto era un adiós, desecharías tus sentimientos, olvidarías a Dino Cavallone, te volverías a enamorar, borrare toda memoria de ti, tú no me amas porque eh de hacerlo yo; simplemente te dejare atrás y empezare de nuevo amor, pero dime ¿porque duele mi corazón?

* * *

**Ok quedo trágico el final, pero compréndanme esta escritora tiene mala suerte en el amor.**

**Lily: no se preocupen al final todo tendrá su final feliz… o ¿no?**

**Bueno ya, por otra parte sobre el final de Reborn, realmente no creo que sea todo pienso que por lo menos abra uno o dos capítulos más, Akira no puede dejarnos así. ¿Ustedes que opinan?**


	6. Cavallone Dino Parte Tres

**Hola de nuevo -saluda energéticamente-**

**Lily: Tomaste café cierto?**

**Emm… no… bueno puede… solo un poco **

**Lily: Le agregaste chocolate cierto?**

**-Asiente- no podía resistirlo, hace mucho que no tomo uno así…**

**Lily: mejor ponte a escribir.**

Era todo, ya no podías dar marcha atrás, faltaban pocas horas para el día de tu boda aunque no conocías aún al hombre que iba a ser tu esposo, tú padre te había prohibido verlo inventando raras excusas aunque sinceramente no le tomabas importancia, mandaste invitación a tsuna y demás, confirmaron su asistencia aunque aún recordabas la plática que habías tenido con el castaño.

**~Flashback~**

Me gustaba más el anterior.-Hablo una pelinegra sentada en un sillón.

Mmm, no lo sé a mí me gusta más este.-Opino una castaña con libreta en mano.

Pero el anterior era mejor Harriet.-Volvió a hablar la pelinegra levantándose del lugar.

Que no este es mejor.-Defendió Harriet su idea soltando abruptamente su libreta, ambas chicas comenzaron a discutir sobre que vestido era mejor.

Hermana, Harriet, ¿no creen que la que debe decidir eso es (nombre)?-Interrumpió la pelea otra pelinegra parecida a la anterior solo que a diferencia de la otra ella tenía el pelo más corto.

Hmm, supongo después de todo es su boda.-Hablo una de las pelinegra llamada diana.

Entonces cual elijes (nombre).-Pregunto esta vez Harriet.

Emm… bueno yo… cualquiera está bien.-Respondiste con simpleza mientras tus dos amigas gritaban.

¿¡Como que cualquiera!?-Gritaron a coro Diana y Harriet.

Mujer es tu boda y parece que vas a un velorio.-Grito exasperada Diana, tú solamente suspiraste perdiéndote en tu mundo hasta que visualizaste una mata café muy peculiar.

Are, tsuna-kun.-Hablaste llamando la atención del mencionado.

Ah, (nombre)-san.-Contesto el chico mientras se acercaba al lugar donde te encontrabas, una tienda de vestidos de novia.-Se ve muy linda (nombre)-san.-Te aludo haciéndote sonrojar.

Jajá, gracias.-Reíste nerviosamente. "perfecta oportunidad para escapar", pensaste mientras dirigías tu vista al castaño.-Ne, tsuna-kun llegas al momento adecuado, ¿recuerdas lo que platicamos ayer por teléfono?-Dijiste mirando al chico con una sonrisa mientras que detrás de ti crecía un aura asesina.

Hiiee!-Grito Tsuna mientras su rostro se volvía pálido.-Ah, ehm… sí, eso.-Te contesto mientras retrocedía un poco.

Te parece que sigamos con el, no sé, en este mismo momento.-Preguntaste, no mejor dicho afirmaste, haciendo simplemente asentir al chico para después salir corriendo a cambiarte de ropa.-Nos vemos chicas.-Te despediste de tus amigas arrastrando literalmente al castaño.

A escapado.-Soltó Harriet suspirando, una vez te alejaste de tus lindas pero desesperantes amigas suspiraste aliviada, fuiste a una cafetería junto con el castaño y después de ordenar algo Tsuna rompió el silencio.

(Nombre)-san, ¿tú…tú de verdad quieres casarte con ese hombre?-Dijo mirándote serio, te sorprendiste nunca habías visto al castaño así.

…p-por supuesto.-Titubeaste un poco al contestar pero distes un sonrisa con un deje de tristeza.

¡No le creo!-Grito Tsuna parándose de su asiento mientras golpeaba la mesa con sus manos, extrañamente nadie les miro.-Yo no creo que (nombre)-san quiera casarse con ese hombre, porque yo sé que (nombre)-san ama a alguien más.-Dijo mientras su flequillo cubría parte de su cara.-Sin embargo, si (nombre)-san no quiere aceptarlo no puedo hacer nada, solo espero no se arrepienta…..nos vemos en la boda.-Volvió a hablar después de un corto silencio, tomo su chaqueta, pagó y se marchó dejándote levemente confundida.

**~Fin flashback~**

¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto?-murmuraste mientras te mirabas al espejo, observando detalladamente el vestido que llevabas, un hermoso vestido corte princesa color blanco de una gran cola, el corset estaba lleno de pequeño diamante al igual que la parte baja del vestido, todo esto a conjunto de un velo hecho de seda con encaje al final, realmente era hermoso, así que… ¿Por qué tenías ganas de llorar?.

(Nombre) es hora.-Dijo tu padre entrando por la puerta, una costumbre muy peculiar que tenía era la de no tocar la puerta.

Muy bien.-Contestaste mostrando una sonrisa forzada, tú padre solo oculto su mirada y salió del lugar.

Muy bien es la hora.-Te dijiste mentalmente mientras avanzabas al altar, tus amigas te miraban orgullosas, pero tsuna y compañía no se mostraban muy contentos, llegaste al frente y tu padre te entrego al hombre que sería tú esposo, mostraste una sonrisa falsa observándolo fijamente; muy bien era guapo y se veía buena persona, era alto y pelirrojo tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, su tez era blanquecina y sus ojos un lindo color amatista. Recitaron sus votos.

Sato Jacometti, aceptas a (nombre y apellido) como tú esposa para amarla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad.-Hablo el padre dirigiendo su vista al pelirrojo, "con que ese era su nombre… es lindo" pensaste tomando sus manos.

Acepto,-Dijo él mostrándote una sonrisa.

Y tú (nombre y apellido), aceptas como esposo a Sato Jacometti, para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad.-Te dijo esta vez el padre dirigiendo su vista a ti, inconscientemente miraste a la entrada de la Iglesia esperando que alguien, mejor dicho cierto pelirrubio entrara y detuviera la boda, jamás pasará.-Dijiste a tus adentros y tragando grueso miraste los ojos de tu prometido.

Yo… _**"Te olvidare"**_Acepto.-Contestaste conteniendo las lágrimas que luchaban por escapar de tus ojos.

Si hay alguien que se oponga a esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre.-Volvió a hablar el padre, viste de soslayo a Tsuna y notaste como miraba impaciente a la puerta, después de unos segundos volteo a verte y suspiro.-En ese caso, les declaro ma-

¡ALTO!-Se escuchó un grito desde la entrada, volteaste a ver de quien se trataba encontrándote con la persona que menos querías ver: Dino Cavallone.

Apretaste tus dientes y respiraste lentamente.-Cavallone-san le pido que se abstenga de armar un alboroto y deje terminar mi boda.-Dijiste mirándolo seriamente, el simplemente bajo su mirada.

Eso es imposible, yo no permitiré que te cases con este hombre.-Grito señalando al pelirrojo.

Y quien te crees que eres para impedírmelo.-Contestaste alzando la voz.

El hombre que te ama.-Volvió a decir mientras tus mejillas se pintaban de un lindo carmín.-Sabes lo mal que lo pase, te fuiste de mi casa sin decir nada y el día que me volví a tener noticias de ti fue para enterarme de que te casabas con otro.

Yo…-Murmuraste sintiéndote culpable, era cierto te habías ido sin decir nada… pero él tenía la culpa.-No me interesa, además eso no es más que una vil mentira… yo no te intereso.-Dijiste mientras te deprimías al decir lo último.-Deja de jugar conmigo, simplemente fuiste gentil debido a mi padre, ¡admítelo nunca te agrade!-Gritaste mientras tus ojos se volvían acuosos.

…Eso… no es cierto.-Respondió poniéndose serio,-desde el primer momento en que te conocí algo oprimió mi pecho, al pasar los días descubrí que era algo más un amor fraternal, cada vez que veía tu sonrisa una inmensa felicidad me llenaba; pero… cuando me di cuenta que mis sentimientos sobrepasaban ya era demasiado tarde, tú estabas a punto de casarte, sin embargo aún que sé que mis sentimientos no son correspondidos yo…-Recito hincándose frente a ti en la última parte.-¿quisieras dejar esto y escapar conmigo?-Te propuso dándote una tierna sonrisa.

…¿Estas de broma?, ¿acaso crees que palabras tan dulces me convencerán?...-Dijiste mientras Dino bajaba su mirada.-…Eres un idiota… pudiste haber hecho esto mucho antes.-volviste a hablar mientras lágrimas salían de tus ojos y sonreías dulcemente.-Claro que acepto, Dino Cavallone

El simplemente sonrió estirando su mano, la cual tomaste.-En serio lo lamento.-Te disculpaste posando tú vista al pelirrojo.

¿Qué crees que haces (nombre)?-Hablo tú padre después de todo el show montado.-Tú aceptaste casarte con Sato y eso harás.-Dijo mirándote amenazadoramente.

Reborn.-Grito Tsuna parándose de su asiento, segundos después algo pasó rozando su mejilla.

Cállate Dame-Tsuna.-Hablo cortante tu padre.

Lo lamento padre, pero me niego a hacerlo… yo no le amo, y si para obtener mi felicidad he de afrontarte lo hare.-Contestaste decidida mirándolo fijamente.

Reborn solo bajo su fedora, mientras una pequeña sonrisa surcaba su rostro.-Felicidades (nombre).

¿!EH!?-Exclamaron todos expectantes.

E-espera Reborn ¿Qué quieres decir?-Hablo Dino jalándose el cabello.

Haz pasado la prueba (nombre), enfrentarte a tu propio padre y actuar como una niña consentida por primera vez en tu vida.-Dijo con tono orgulloso ignorando al pelirrubio.

Entonces… ¿Todo esto es mentira?-Preguntaste claramente confusa.

Así es, incluso Sato.-Dijo caminando al altar.-Es un robot,¿ lo ves?-Volvió a hablar mientras sacaba un control.

Ah, eso explica por qué sonrió todo el rato y no dijo nada.-Pensaste mientras una gota surcaba tú sien.-Espera, eso quiere decir que puedo estar con Dino.

Lamentablemente sí.-Contesto suspirando.

No pasó ni un segundo y te aventaste sobre el rubio.-Ti amo.-Recito esté en Italiano, que aunque poco entendías supiste claramente su significado.-Yo también.-Contestaste abrazándolo. Por fin, ahora podremos estar juntos, ya no hay nada que nos lo impida.

A cierto olvide decirte algo.-Murmuro tú padre hablándote al oído

¿Qué? ¡Mafia!-Gritaste dejando sordo a medio mundo.

**Chan, acabo**

**Lily: aquí tienen su final feliz-chafa **

**No seas mala TnT no tengo suerte en esto sí, bueno olvidando eso el siguiente capítulo será….**

**De Giotto-san –incluya aquí confeti y brillos- **

**Lily: está loca ignórenla, por cierto la decisión fue tomada al azar.**

**Se pusieron papelitos en una bolsa y salio Giotto, bueno nos vemos. Arrivederci.**


	7. Giotto

Volvi, pero temo decirles que sera por poco tiempo ._.

Lily: de todos modos nunca actualizas pronto

Bueno, pero es que comprendanme estoy a punto de entrar a la preparatoria y tengo varias cosas encima, pido perdon -se inca- se que tarde demasiado, y este no es un capitulo largo, pero bueno, uno hace lo que puede, espero poder actualizar lo mas pronto posible

* * *

**Giotto**

* * *

Suspiraste mientras dabas la vuelta a otra página del libro entre tus manos, observaste la puerta de la habitación donde te encontrabas por unos segundos para después volver tu vista al resto de esta; era amplia pero acogedora, tenía todo lo necesario una cama individual que por el momento se hallaba llena de libros y hojas, también había un escritorio con una portátil encima, un ropero y una mesita de café al centro.

¿Cuánto más tardara?-Suspiraste mientras te recostabas contra la mesa dejando de lado tu libro.-Estúpido Reborn y sus estúpidas tareas.-Murmuraste mientras cerrabas tus ojos, usualmente no eras de quien insultaba a los profesores pero esto te superaba, ¿Quién en su sano juicio te dejaba una redacción de 150 hojas sobre Italia de un día para otro? Además de una exposición sobre las organizaciones más importantes y antiguas de la ciudad. Oh, claro a tu sádico tutor de política e historia. Seguiste murmurando un par de maldiciones hasta que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose te interrumpió.

Lamento la tardanza, se suponía que solo iba por unos aperitivos pero tal parece que mi madre entendió que quería comida para un ejército.-Explico un joven pelirrubio sonriendo mientras dejaba una bandeja con comida en la mesa frente a ti.

Bueno, tratándose de tu manera de comer no creo que este muy lejos de lo que piensa.-Contestaste soltando una risilla.

Muy graciosa (nombre), yo no como tanto.-Respondió haciendo un puchero pero con un deje de diversión en sus ojos.

Rodaste los ojos mientras tomabas un cupcake de la bandeja.-Bueno, como sea sigamos con esto.-Hablaste mientras volvías a abrir el libro anterior y te posicionabas frente a tu portátil.

Si señora.-Contesto imitándote,-ahora ¿dónde nos quedamos?

En la economía y política de Italia.-Contestaste mordiendo tu aperitivo, sonreíste a tus adentros, esta tarea era más sencilla teniendo a alguien de ascendencia italiana.-Sabes, a veces ser amiga tuya tiene sus beneficios.-Bromeaste señalando la tarea.

Claro, (nombre) siempre abusando de mí.-Anuncio teatralmente.

Si, ahora termina la tarea mientras yo disfruto estos deliciosos postres.-Seguiste mientras tomabas toda la bandeja.

Ah, no, con mis postres no te metas.-Exclamo levantándose y yendo a tu lado.

Reíste mientras intentabas evitar que te quitara la bandeja en tus manos, Giotto era así, sus postres eran sagrados y a menos que quisieras morir era mejor alejarte de ellos.- Me rindo.-Exclamaste mientras te recargabas en la mesa y levantabas la bandeja.

Era lo mejor que podías hacer (nombre), ahora pequeños.-Hablo Giotto dirigiéndose a los panques.- vengan con papá.-Y empezó a devorarlos, reíste nuevamente mientras Giotto volteaba a verte con la cara llena de betún.-¿Qué?-Pregunto dejando de lado sus postres.

Tienes betún en la cara.-Señalaste sus mejillas y parte de su nariz.-Realmente eres todo un caso.-Hablaste riendo más, la escena era graciosa, tomando en cuenta que no siempre puedes ver al perfecto y maduro Giotto lleno de betún y comportándose como niño pequeño, una sonrisa surco tu rostro, te gustaba ser tú una de las únicas personas en conocer ese lado de Giotto. Sentiste un cálido y pegajoso dedo en tu mejilla y regresaste a la realidad.-¿pero qué…?

Ahora quien es un caso.-Imito su acción dando una sonrisa de lado, llenándote ahora la punta de la nariz con betún.

Al parecer tú,-Murmuraste mientras tomabas un cupcake y le embarrabas el rostro.-Si mucho mejor.

¡HEY!-Exclamo con gesto divertido.

¿Qué? Yo no hice nada.-Respondiste con cara inocente.

Ahora verás pequeña bravucona.-Rió mientras iba contra ti, lo esquivaste pero no lo suficiente ya que término cayendo sobre ti pero sin hacerte mucho daño, abriste tus ojos que habías cerrado por el impacto y observaste el rostro del pelirrubio, aún con betún era apuesto, tu vista se dirigió a sus azules ojos, aquellos dulces y serios ojos. Sentiste un poco más cerca la respiración de Giotto y te sonrojaste, sus rostros solo estaban separados por un par de centímetros, temblabas por dentro y estabas segura que tu corazón estaba a punto de salir, cerraste lentamente los ojos y entreabriste tu boca sintiendo como lentamente el rubio se acercaba más a ti,-Un poco más-Pensaste esperando aquel contacto con tu amigo de la infancia; sus labios estaban a punto de juntarse cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió sin cuidado.

Giotto-nii, (nombre)-chan mamá dice que vallan a cenar.-Exclamo un castaño mientras entraba por la puerta. Inmediatamente empujaste a Giotto provocando que se golpeara con la orilla de la cama, sonrojada te levantaste y saliste rápidamente por la puerta aun con tu cara manchada.-Eh, ¿interrumpí algo?-Pregunto el castaño dirigiéndose al rubio que se encontraba sobándose la parte dañada.

Sabes Tsuna, te quiero, pero a veces quisiera ahorcarte con mis propias manos, para después mandarte a casa de Alaude y Kyoya.-Contesto Giotto levantándose y dirigiendo una mirada asesina a su pequeño hermano, el cual solo retrocedió nervioso, conocía el carácter de su hermano, bueno, no por nada tanto él como su madre tenían el mismo, era una regla de oro en ese lugar _"No hacer enojar a Nana, Tsuna o Giotto Sawada a menos que quieras visitar el infierno"_

B-Bueno, yo ya me iba.-Murmuro Tsuna huyendo por la puerta, si era un cobarde, pero mejor un cobarde vivo a uno muerto. Giotto solo suspiro con frustración y se dirigió al baño a limpiar su rostro.

Bajaste con tanta rapidez las escaleras que por poco caes de cara,-Estuve a punto de besarlo-Gritaste internamente mientras caminabas hacia la cocina.-Si Tsuna no hubiera llegado, entonces yo… nosotros…-Seguiste mientras tu rostro adquiría diversos tonos de rojo.

(nombre)-chan, porque tienes betún en la cara.-Pregunto curiosa nana, mientras tú solo abrías los ojos y volvías a sonrojarte.

¿U-un accidente de comida?.-Hablaste nerviosa.-Ire a limpiarme.-Murmuraste, oh sí, ahora no podrías ver un cupcake sin sonrojarte.


End file.
